Lucid Reality
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: It was Neo Queen's Serenity's vision to see a world without evil. As such humanity has now been stripped of its ability to feel anything that could cause evil. The world is now a perfect utopia. King Endymion feels discontent and yet his dreams bring no solace. Not when the person he dreams of seeks to claim him for her own.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Having finished "Sailor Moon Crystal" I came to realize that Wicked Lady instantly became a favorite character of mine. It was too bad that she only existed for about an episode before being written off. So I decided to write this one shot. Very suggestive themes here. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

I don't know what has come over me.

It feels like everyday the concept of happiness becomes more fleeting. When joy had once been invoked by the calling of past memories has now become sullied, unwanted.

Useless.

Why does my heart no longer sing when I gaze upon the form of my beloved? Time and time again I find the need to conceal my growing anguish in the face of her worried gaze.

Beautiful as she is wise.

Even having been at her side for over a thousand years still I cannot find fault with the woman who was now Neo Queen Serenity. Perfect, absolutely perfect. The monarch of an enlightened race of humanity the likes which the Earth has never seen. There is no crime, no ills, no evils, no greed and no wars. Those are relics of a bygone era never to exist again. I should know for it was my beloved who had purged such evils from the hearts of humanity long ago.

Why is it then that I no longer draw joy in the face of this perfect world? Amidst the everlasting peace and prosperity my mind is uneasy. There is a sense of discontent so great that now living each day has become a weary task.

I know that my beloved is suspicious of me. What had once been easy to conceal is now impossible to hide. I know that she can see my growing unhappiness in my eyes and I'm powerless to shield it. More than once do I see her open her mouth almost to rebuke me but then reconsiders and simply smiles as she passes her hand to my cheek and caresses softly before leaving to her duties.

There is a sense of disappointment when she does this and I wonder what it is that I'm disappointed about. Do I want her to argue with me? To scold me for refusing to be happy in this perfect world that she has created? While my mind tells me that such petty arguments are a waste of time for someone of my station I cannot help but feel my heart wither.

My dreams are haunted by a woman who bears such a striking resemblance to my beloved that it is uncanny and yet she is completely different. She is dressed in a black dress which conforms to the contours of her body in a sinful way. Her hair adorned in the same manner of my beloved but is pink. A normally innocent color now distorted and warped. Her bangs partially obscure the black crescent moon on her forehead which glitters like a dark ruby.

Always she is at my bedside. There she smiles as she embraces me. Her eyes, a sinful claret, bewitch me and I am powerless to withstand her spell. My body is pliant as she takes my lips for her own.

The taste of her lips are heady, almost vulgar. And yet I feel something stirring within me. A relic of a bygone era when man had once roamed the wilds and relied only on instinct. The insatiable need to procreate which had been stamped out since the rule of Neo Queen Serenity. There was no need for copulation in this day and age not when the magic afforded by the Imperial Crystal could produce offspring of any parents' desire.

The kiss deepens and I push my tongue forward. She understands my intent and grants me access as I soon ravage her mouth. She gasps softly but does not stop me. My hands start to wander the entirety of her body first taking her supple waist and soon finding itself on her sternum in between her breasts.

I soon descend as I place my lips on the crevice between her clavicle and her neck. I can feel her body stiffen from the contact and at once I set myself to work as I suckle gently. As I do so my memory harkens back to a bygone era when I had once been intimate with my beloved. She was also sensitive at this very same spot. Was it coincidence that this mysterious woman not only looked like my beloved but also was sensitive in the same places?

Our iniquitous act continues as I soon descend planting soft kisses down her body until I am between her breasts. It is here that I take one hand and fondle her gently as I tease the tip of her teat in between my fingers. The reaction is instant as she moans softly from the attention I am giving her.

Her breasts are smaller than those of my beloved but they are not without their charm. Taking them into my hands I grasp a bit more roughly and this time I hear a whimper of pain. I look over in concern but her eyes tell me that there is nothing to fear.

My lips continue their descent and soon pass her naval. It is here that I am met with the black lace of her undergarments. Slowly I remove them the small patch of her pink pubic hair being the first sign of her incoming exposure. Soon she is bare and I am able to take in the entirety of intimacy.

It is then that the memory of my beloved comes to me and I realize what it is that I am doing. This woman is not my beloved and to continue any further would be a betrayal to the love of my life. So I recant my advances as I stand to my feet no longer willing to continue with this inequity.

"Why do you insist in denying yourself?" she asks as she dresses herself.

"There is one whom I have given the entirety of my heart to. I will not suffer to have another." I respond.

"Then why is it that all I can feel from you is discontent and misery? You do yourself a grave injustice by allowing yourself to be tethered to that woman. She no longer will consent in being intimate with you. As she has attempted to snuff out that which has kept our species alive for millennia now she is attempting to do the same to you. Despite what you believe the power of the Imperial Crystal is finite. It cannot erase one hundred thousand years of instinct from us. You feel it don't you? How long has it been since the Queen allowed you to be at her bedside?"

This woman has hit every insecurity that I have held as of late. I know not whether what she says is right or wrong but I cannot deny that I have been discontented. I feel that everyday my beloved is slipping from my grasp no matter how tightly I cling. Perhaps it is the power of the Imperial Crystal that has made the queen into such a being of purity that to now be by my side would sully her.

I cannot help but feel anger toward my queen as my thoughts start to blacken. It did no matter to me that she was Neo Queen Serenity. She was still my wife and I longed to hold her in my arms again. Yet time and time again she distances herself from me. She does not allow me to touch her. She smiles and believes that all is right. She believes that she must maintain her purity if Crystal Tokyo is to continue to prosper and yet I find it a poor trade for my feelings of discontent at this time.

As a monarch I know that I should put my domain first but is it so much to ask that my beloved share even a small moment of affection with me? That we could share a bed once more knowing that the first thing I woke up to in the morning was to the face of the woman I love most.

The strange, pink haired woman notices my silence as she speaks once more.

"As I thought. Neo Queen Serenity makes a perfect monarch. Kind, beautiful, wise and completely dedicated to protecting her domain. Yet this has had severe repercussions one of which is her lack of attention toward you. She expects you to put forth the same dedication even though she fails to realize that you don't have the power of the Imperial Crystal to help steady your instincts. You can't help but feel anger, pain, sorrow and lust. It is natural and yet the Queen insists in creating this unnatural world. It has brought forth peace and prosperity but in it there is a sense of hopelessness. What is there to look forward to if everything is perfect?"

"Despite her wisdom I cannot help but believe that Neo Queen Serenity is the biggest fool I have ever known. She believes that she is doing right by making this world a utopia and ridding humanity of everything that made it human but she is no different from any other tyrant. Sure in theory taking away humanity's greed, lust and anger was great. But now you have a world where everyone is _forced_ to be happy and are not allowed to feel anything else but that. You think YOU are feeling discontented King Endymion? At least I'm here to remind you what it truly feels like to be human. Your citizens are not so lucky. Poor fools. They must feel like prisoners trapped with nowhere to go."

The woman now embraces me from behind as I feel her head place itself softly on my back. She grasps my shoulders as she massages them softly.

"King Endymion I hope you realize the grave injustice that Neo Queen Serenity has done not only to you but to humanity. What gave her the right to take away a person's free will to express themselves? I will not deny that in giving humanity the ability to express itself without limitations then we would run the risk of bringing back the old evils of twentieth century. But at least that world felt _real_ to me. I felt more alive spending two years in that world than nine hundred years in this idyllic fallacy."

It is then that my eyes widen in horror as I soon realize the identity of the woman embracing me from behind.

"S-Small Lady? But how? You're still a child and are asleep in the room-"

"Small Lady huh. I suppose that is what I'm called in the waking world. I was known as Wicked Lady at one time and though my master was vanquished and my existence erased from this reality I could never truly die for my existence was born on the same day your daughter was. In short I AM your daughter, or at least a facet of her subconscious. The only time that I can truly take form are in her dreams and it is because of this that I am able to connect to you father."

"So this is just a dream and not reality? Then why do you continue with this endeavor if this is only a dream?" I ask.

"You think the waking world that you live in is anymore real father? If anything the world you live in now is nothing more than Neo Queen Serenity's dream come true through the power of the Imperial Crystal. So in essence you are living in two dreams. The concept of reality no longer exists for you not when the queen has stripped you of the will to comprehend it. But not here. This is MY domain and Neo Queen Serenity cannot enter here. As long as you are here you have the ability to use your free will and express any emotion you wish. So why continue to deny ourselves?"

With that I felt my daughter turn my head as she then placed her lips on my own once again. What was shock turned to outrage as I yank myself from my daughter and express my wrath.

"Do you not know what you are doing? You are my daughter! To partake in such intimacy with each other is wrong and-"

It is then that the Wicked Lady sneers in response.

"Wrong? Who says this is wrong? I love you father and unlike the queen I'm more than willing to share my love in a physical, intimate matter. There is only so much you can do by loving on a purely metaphysical sense. Even you have felt it. It took centuries but now you can certainly feel the discontent. You desire for the queen to reciprocate your affections physically and yet she refuses you, has been refusing you for the past eight centuries. How much longer are you going to continue to torture yourself? Will you continue to be a slave to her will? If so then continue being the fool."

My anger soon reaches it's breaking point.

"A fool? You think it is foolish to betray the love of my life? The woman that I have shared in times of both peace and peril? I will admit that I am discontented but such are petty excuses for me to break my oath to my beloved. You should know better Small Lady. When the time comes for you to marry you then will realize that breaking such oaths are not so easy."

It is then that I see the woman before start to disappear from sight her body becoming transparent.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother to do this father. I question it every time I come to you and still you refuse to see what horrible injustice the queen has wrought upon both you and humanity. Blinded by her benevolence refusing to see what is really going on. In the end perhaps I'm the fool in trying to convince you to break your ties and open your eyes. But I continue because I LOVE you and I desperately wait for the day to see the real you once more. Until then I must make due with the puppet before me. I will come back to you tomorrow night. I will continue coming back even if it takes another thousand years. Anything to make you realize that you're nothing more than a prisoner and I'm the only one that can help you break free. I cannot wait until that day comes. The day that I can show you what it really means to love. Even if I am your daughter."

It is then that I wake up in a cold sweat. In the distance I can make out the sun just rising in the horizon. I get up as I walk toward the balcony as the cool mist of the morning touches my skin. As I overlook the landscape from the balcony of our Crystal Palace I cannot help but feel a sense of loss.

Even regret.

It is then that I realize that once again I am to be subject to another day of monotony with no hope of anything changing. A perfect world where there exists no evil, no pain and no greed. This is the vision of Neo Queen Serenity my beloved. I should be happy that I am able to share in her vision.

And yet as I stare at the clouds above the only thing I wanted to do was scream.

* * *

Author's Note: A very cynical approach to Crystal Tokyo as well as just some perverted stuff as well. Honestly I love this ship even if it is incest. Anyway let me know what you all think.


End file.
